neos_starfandomcom-20200213-history
Line part 1
Route 1... Detroit. Master. We're almost at the city of Detroit. Good. I'm still worry. It's Trant Shank. Other known as the Slaughter Fang of Space...!! He kill people like us!! So...? We're going to die...! Huh? Man, the weather sure changed in a hurry. Let's find a motel before we get soaked... Solaria is distracted. Laria chan, what is it? Oh, I I just thought Detroit would be more... Lively than this. Yeah, this is strange that no one did nothing to stop it... With recent News about a Mercenary Mage who's can ride a Pulse Beast; and a group calling themselves; Black Nature is making this harder. We're only gone for a month. These rumors must've happen years ago. No way. These rumors have been happening for weeks now. What do you mean? It happen days after the Eryth incident. ... A group of Thugs threatening a couple. I told you what would happen to that brat if you didn't have our money! Please, sir!! Not that! Please give me back my son! With this awful weather the last few months, we haven't been able harvest the fruits and vegetables. Surely you realize sir, we can't hope pay our taxes like this. You'd better hurry up and capture the Rhybgaru then, shouldn't you? Rhybgaru? That's right. If you sell his horn, you'll never have to worry about taxes again. How many times do we have to tell you...? Scums... While watching the Thugs. Is that the sort of Scums you were talking about, Roxas? Yeah, the Therion Cult's influence is really strong in these areas lately. My friend heard it got like this since the death of Daishi. Some up and coming Mob Boss came here and extorting people. It begin with wrecking properties so it cause people protection money to protect them from the Mafia, but lately. The protection taxes increase. Meaning, if you oppose him; forget paying. You're going to be dead. So, you need to keep your head down low... The Thugs left. But how that can be possible for a Small Time Criminal to overpower the Police...? That's enough! You're hurt... You might even get yourself killed this time! But, it's our son! If I don't go... Tergoku trip the guy. Oow... What are you trying to do!? Oh, sorry about that. Didn't see you there... Ter kun...!! My apologies, sir. Let me take care of that... Bu but I... I can't afford this treatment.. Don't you have something else to say? Huh? Jeez... You guys been robbed of your manners along with your money...? I I'm sorry. Thank you most kindly... Huh...? Huh? Tergoku...? Heh, so that how that Mob Boss easily took over the city... Trant Shank! All right... Tergoku's doing things solo for now. At the Alleyway. Tergoku is being triple teamed by three cloaked enemies. ... Whoa, hold on! What are you doing!? A surprise appearance by Flynn! ... Flynn turn his sword on Tergoku. Though he isn't happy to see that his buddy’s cousin has turned into a Vigilante. Tergoku, I'm happy to see you still alive after all this time. So, be a little more happy then. And stop pointing that thing at me. Well, I got a little less happy when I saw this...! That police sketch isn't too flattering... Hey, it's up to 150 billion Kashi. Nice. I didn't think when the truth of the Scarlet Tragedy is out; the Therion Cult increase the black market bounty on your head... Even if the truth of that night is out; they still see me as a threat. Truth or not, what you doing is really careless... Good to see you're as stubborn as always. I... Uh oh. Solaria’s voice. Ter kun, I heard something happened. Are you all... Solaria show up. Perfect timing... This is bad. Huh...? Ugh, Ter kun. Are you all right? Have that guy hurt you...? No. I'm okay. Um, is she...? Solaria... Huh? Oh! I'm sorry. I'm glad that you know about me, I... Please, this way. What? Ah, but... This isn't a good time. I'm a engage woman...!! Solaria left with Flynn. I'd better go get the others... All finished? Yes. Everything is clear out now. ... At the Motel. So, no more secrets? Roxas...! I heard everything that happen up until this point, Tergoku. And also the reason for the black market bounty on your head and; the one who's threaten you... First off Solaria; thank you for being there for him for the past several years. Oh, I only did what I could do as a Space Martial Artists. It's nothing. I was the one who chose this path. And, that's where we have a problem. Hmm? Regardless of the circumstances, if you just inform us the truth of Yuto's actions; all the reckless actions that all Pureblood Human and Hybrids never happen I'm sorry. I'm afraid I told him everything. Don't be sorry. That's 12 years of reckless actions that we've done. Then I assume you are aware of the ramifications of the storm you've created. Flynn!? Do whatever you like, but just listen a minute, will you? So you can tell me how it all done in order to fix the mess that the Devil Deity King done to the Universe? That's what you wanted to say, right...? Two more Police Officers show up. Officer Flynn, I have news... Wh What is Lishe doing here!? I heard you join the Interbreed Resistance. Do you think it's all right for you to ran off when your uncle see potential in your talents? Who's he? Got me... Humph, whatever. It's not like I care a whit about you either... I'll make the introductions. This is my second in command, Sodia... This is Witcher, a mage who is in Interpol. This is my... You...! Sir, it's the one the Therion Cult is after!! At ease, Sodia...! He's still Queen Finoa's son; Prince Tergoku Storm Dragmag. How many times do I have to say it? What!? That's true but; he still can't just walk in the middle of the day. What!? But Sir, there were a lot of Criminals hunting for his' head! Hello. Trant Shank is somewhere in this city and he wanted to kill him the most. What!!? I just heard the entire situation. While his' head is being target by multiple Criminals; the incident of Tergoku in the Scarlet Tragedy is false accusations... Later, I'll take their's cases to Domino City. And, the Council will figure out on how to fix this mess... My... My mistake, Sir. Witcher, let's have your report. So, we're done here, right? I believe the ongoing rain and wind are being caused by a Magic Generator. It's cold in the middle of spring, but this doesn't explain why it worsens the corps in the rural areas. We also have testimony that something like a Magic Generator was carried into Mayor Ragou's residence. I've never heard anything about a device that controlled the weather. Nothing like that has ever been excavated... Wait, the Clockwerk's parts, the nectar shipment... It couldn't be... Well, the Clockwerk's Blood veins can be use as a circuit to send electric to the clouds and create rain... It said so in the Martial Artcanius. Whoa... Tergoku figure out the scheme by one look. Farms are being close. Any Farmers intrude on Ragou's territories will be kill. Poverty in the making... Those aren't the only rumors surrounding the Mayor. He's release a creature known as Rhybgaru into the wild, and amuses himself by forcing those who can't pay their taxes to hunt it. How cruel... That injured couple we met near the entrance must be two of his victims. And their child... What? What happened to their child? Forget about it. Well, it's been a Marlu of a day for us and we're tired. Let's just stay at this Motel for the night... Also... We can't forget about a certain missing person... Missing person? The group left. You never could sit still, could you? Stop treating me like a little kid! Tergoku, don't do anymore reckless actions. Think about your poor mother... I've told Garp Jr a long time ago that no one will miss me! I'm just getting strong enough to kill a evil Deity!! Tergoku... You're the one who should know that you can't match up against a Super Villain, Flynn... Witcher, go and see if we can get the right to Magic Laboratories... I thought seeing his family after being gone for a long time would changed him a little... But, it seems like he's even more alone than before. Tergoku and the others left the city. Solaria went to Flynn. Flynn? Tergoku's doesn't seem to care about his own body when it comes to protecting others. He's willing to sacrifice himself to do it. I envy him for that, but I also worry that he'll take it too far. You don't need to tell me twice; he's my fiance. Come on Solaria. Let's go. Tergoku's gonna leave us behind. Right, we should be going now... Oh, by the way, Solaria... Yes...? Why... Why are you, a Newman; walking alongside a Krityan, out in the open? I can't say I have a good childhood compare to the other Hybrids; but... I realized that I can help close the gap that was cause by the Therion Cult. That's why it's best to fight for something worthwhile. Good. I'm glad to hear it. Solaria went to catch up to everyone. ... 1 Really really really really really really really really really really really reallyCategory:Scripts